


【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇5】地球今日岁月静好：吃醋

by suliwu



Series: 好兆头ca [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: *4k字，是自我脑补的老蛇用过度想象力把自己气个半死然后又把自己顺毛成功的故事，男朋友想象力太丰富这事医生怎么说？
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 好兆头ca [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468
Kudos: 1





	【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇5】地球今日岁月静好：吃醋

事实上当时克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔两个人的蜜月旅行去了很多地方。对他们而言，那一次出行是具有划时代意义的：毕竟从前去再多的地方都是出差，就算是玩也总心心念念着工作，有时候好端端的饭吃到一半就得跑去完成业绩，业绩不达标上峰还要扣工资。

想想看，24小时监控下的文明游戏，一生开一局一局六千年，还从来不给半点假期，讲点道理好不好？建议将国际歌推广到全天堂地狱，大家一起高唱英特耐雄耐尔一定会实现，自此超自然生物终于站起来了，觉醒从你我开始，保证不出一百年两家公司的制度大改革，从此天地宇宙三界和平共处，再也没有送个孩子钓鱼执法这种事出现。

当然那都是后事了：毕竟盖曼尚未写出第二部好兆头，我们所有的构想都是空中楼阁。想得美吗？是的很美，但是想也白想。我们不如把视线从无垠的寰宇和无穷的天威之中收回来，再放到最开始的二位主人公身上——那是克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔今生第一次的蜜月旅行。

——“我可以带你去看莎士比亚，”游轮的晚上，亚茨拉斐尔站在甲板拢了拢衣襟，听着身旁的克劳利开口。他没有转头去看亚茨拉斐尔，正如亚茨拉斐尔不错眼地望着渐隐的暮色下他明灭起伏在云幕前的轮廓，只是自顾自继续讲着，“或者去吃点什么？再去次法国？或者去亚洲转一转？”

“你不是不喜欢莎士比亚的那些悲剧来着？”

“的确是不太喜欢，”克劳利老老实实耸肩，“谁愿意看那些抑郁的东西……我反正是想不明白，为什么最后总要把人写死？”克劳利打了个喷嚏，声音含含糊糊的，“就因为不相信自己的妻子，最后大家都死了，这有道理吗？”

“但这是悲剧的美感，”亚茨拉斐尔固执了，手抓着栏杆探头去看克劳利的正脸，逼得克劳利不得不低头去望那双明丽而圆的蓝眼睛，“克劳利，这种悲剧性是必须存在的，它在地球的每个角落都会发生。美好的东西破碎的那一瞬间——”

“要是我我就根本不会让它碎掉。”墨镜下的蛇瞳翻了个大白眼，“何况知道是悲剧还要看，这种事我也可干不出。”

亚茨拉斐尔被噎了个实实在在：确实，这几百年他已经看了不知道多少BE故事了，问题就在于他乐此不疲，不仅要自己看，还想要请克劳利去看，只不过为着避人耳目，同行的次数寥寥无几。

“那你还说要去看？这可是你先提的。”这话说得着实有点儿无能狂怒恃宠而骄的意思，不过对面那个更不是什么省油的灯。“天使，对于一个一百五十年都穿同一件衣服的人，我觉得不能有什么新建议，你觉得呢？”

听听，这哪是什么蜜月期？正常人度蜜月难道不都应该一口一个宝贝亲亲小甜甜，怎么到了他们这儿反要比着牙尖嘴利，好好的游轮之旅瞬间变身枪火谈判。但这二位也从不可以常理论断就是了：岂曰无衣，与子同袍，是曾守过同一颗地球的战友，也是唯一敢托付偕老的爱人。

此情此景，伊甸之水广矣，不可泳思。

不过想想一个响指闪现外太空都不在话下的人，上哪儿旅游不都是很方便？问题亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利有个奇怪的、非自然生物不应该有的默契：闪现TP，不行；坐飞机坐火车，行。于是这旅程便拉长了数天在旅途上的时光——也是搞不懂你们超自然生物。

亚茨拉斐尔尚且可以理解，想想看21世纪还是不太会用手机的人不多见了：什么这不是人是天使，那没事了。但搁在克劳利身上就有点儿怪——这人连男朋友不用奇迹都要叨咕两句，每日恨不得把个街头走出T台的气场，结果代步还是用那辆出厂为止依旧崭新的老宾利，干过最过分的事儿不过是在伦敦街头开到90码。

如此反差，如此“虚张声势”，让人不得不打心眼儿里怀疑地狱究竟有没有那么糟糕，不然怎么还教出个表面上重拳出击，实际上慌乱时开口还会结巴的恶魔靓仔。

当然要是你见过哈斯塔和别西卜的话，你就懂得为什么克劳利最后从地狱公司跑路了：别西卜还好，毕竟是上司，克劳利再怎么不满也只能憋着。哈斯塔克劳利就十分不想忍了——不洗澡，脑子钝，时不时喜欢变成一坨蠕虫粘哒哒地满世界乱舞。当对方的行为不可理解得恰到好处，你的问号只能是觉得对方有问题。

但地狱里大多数生物都还不如哈斯塔：起码这位时不时就变成一团大蛆的地狱公爵还会发出少女尖叫，没事可以用来当个车喇叭和广播电台用。厌倦了一遍又一遍给他们讲述什么是电脑、什么是高速公路、什么又是社交网站后，克劳利最终放弃了向地狱传火这种没有什么意义的行为。

亚茨拉斐尔有时会嫌弃他这个不爱看书的老魔鬼（对老这个字克劳利抗议过很多次），却也不得不承认这人天花乱坠的想象力已足够应付大多数棘手的情况。急中生智凝冻时间这一出，就已经数次救人于水火之中，自然更不用说火场开车电子封印这一系列的惊天妙计——说实在的，若是换个恶魔来和亚茨拉斐尔共度这六千年，亚茨拉斐尔还真不知道他和那位可怜的恶魔能不能活过好兆头第一集。

但万事万物有好的那一面，总也会有不那么好的那一点：适当脑补有益于增进感情，满分的脑补有益于自我攻略，过度的脑补则十分有可能在虚空里拉响警报：您好，您的伴侣很有可能正在对你失去兴趣。

在蜜月那漫长的旅途里，克劳利就曾无数次用自己超额的脑补给自己憋出点病根儿来——亚茨拉斐尔是个天使，看什么本能地都觉着可爱，看小孩儿可爱，看花草可爱，看猫猫狗狗可爱，看块蹲在老街墙角的石头都能眼里放光。他经常挂在嘴边的那句话是什么来着？对了，“feels love”，感觉真可爱——在亚茨拉斐尔说完这句话，顺便笑眯眯把硬币放在那几个卖糖油果子和炸糍粑的天朝女孩儿手里之后，抬头便看见身边那黑墨镜下的脸没好气地皱缩着，半天也不出个声。

难不成是觉着没给他带一份生气了？亚茨拉斐尔本能反应便是大义凛然把手里的纸包递了过去，想了想又收回一半：毕竟自己也是要恰饭的嘛。对于个吃货而言，这已经是十分十分大度而体贴的举动了，然小心翼翼递过去五秒钟，亚茨拉斐尔瞥着那人的神情还是不大愉悦，只顾往前走，也并没有给面子地拿起根竹签意思意思吃那么一口。

那能是因为什么呢，亚茨拉斐尔低头闻闻，热乎乎的红糖浆与油炸甜点的香气扑鼻而来，是比刚出锅的甜甜圈更粘稠浓密一级的甜。这么香的东西，不快点吃可就要粘在一块咬不动了——顾不得再看身边那低气压的红毛恶魔一眼，亚茨拉斐尔觉着火烧眉毛，先顾好当下的肚肠比较合适。

身边那厮倒是吃得快乐，这边厢双手插袋的长腿恶魔气压又低了一分。这要怎么说，难不成要说“你太招人喜欢了”还是说“你为什么觉得谁都可爱这不行”？拜托，亚茨拉斐尔是个天使，天使爱人，人爱天使，这是本性，要是他哪天开始跟克劳利一样嫌弃完老天嫌弃大地，那才叫古怪。可越是清楚这一点，克劳利越觉着嘴里不是滋味：怎么着，又不是我特别想当恶魔的，我就是不小心跟路西法走岔路了，这也能怪我？

但克劳利没有办法。他和他那白毛男朋友的本质是穷尽毕生之力都无法扭转的现状，既无法同归去天际，也无法同堕渊底，就只能活在这人世间的街道上，呼吸着带着朝暮更迭气味儿的空气，并且像人一样吐息喘息日落而息。

这话要如何对亚茨拉斐尔讲呢？讲了也没有什么用。即使他很想，他也没办法把一双天使亮晶晶的翅膀给打断再锁起来。于是在亚茨拉斐尔吃完一串热乎乎的糯米果子之后复又抬起头的那一瞬，克劳利捻起一根竹签，状似随意但快准狠地把袋子里剩余的甜米条都串了起来。

“我觉得我也应该吃点。”不顾亚茨拉斐尔瞪大了的眼睛，他自顾自地往嘴里塞。嚯，可太甜了，蛇的尖牙一阵抖。

但克劳利其实也可以对自己有那么一点儿信心：毕竟讨喜的也不只是亚茨拉斐尔一个人。在异国的街头这两个人都惹眼得紧：他们隐去了翅膀，看上去就是两个蛮出众的英国男子。一个圆润可亲一个挺拔潇洒，来往的人要么被那个蓝眼睛的圆脸儿上的笑吸引，要么因着那红头发的酷脸上不可一世的神情心悸。

走在街上大摇大摆的，谁知道你究竟是天使还是大魔头，只要气质和容貌好，谁不愿意多看几眼帅哥呢？何况这个年头，就算你大剌剌把“我是魔鬼离我远点”写在身上挂在脸上，恐怕也没人会信，最多以为是超级英雄剧组在逃男主角罢了。由此可见，时代不同了，门户之别不可取，这年头大家真没那么在乎身份这码事。

——何况不会真有人觉着克劳利不是帅哥吧？不会吧不会吧？

或许这也算是种因果相报：毕竟之前更在乎这门第之别的是亚茨拉斐尔，克劳利为了让他承认其实这天使也对恶魔蓄谋已久可是费了好大的功夫，直球弯球明示暗示都搞了一遍。真是的，哪有这种强盗逻辑，人家说了一点都不喜欢你还非要逼迫别人承认“你就是喜欢我”，非要点明了一点面子都不给亚茨拉斐尔留，难怪后来亚茨拉斐尔宁愿跟坏天使们周旋也不愿意跟你私奔。

只是亚茨拉斐尔的在乎和如今克劳利在乎的，又不是一码事。亚茨拉斐尔在乎的只是那一层恶魔身份，“天使怎么能喜欢恶魔呢！”他挂在嘴边第二多的话便是这句，“天使跟恶魔在一块没准会爆炸的！”一脱离天堂的束缚，亚茨拉斐尔本人立刻兴高采烈接受了来自克劳利的“诱惑”，瞬间接受了自己的绝世好友友情变质升级为男朋友的事实。

这一下子身份转变过于快速，便轮到克劳利开始心有惴惴了：怎么办，他这么容易相信别人，大家都觉得天使好，会不会哪天看这花花世界迷人眼，反倒冷落了他这个正牌男朋友？这醋吃得莫名其妙又猝不及防，用人类的话来说，这大约就是没安全感的初恋。

当事人苦在其中，换到旁观者来看，这患得患失的的样子活像个毛头小子，细一品还挺甜。正如有些恶魔自诩高贵得体，私底下却时常对亚茨拉斐尔借题发挥说些没什么营养的话，“难道要我一直对他们笑吗？”他一边整理旅行里拍的照片，看着亚茨拉斐尔对着个破湖都能笑得灿烂，嫌弃地两根手指拈起来放到一边，“我们地狱出来的，难道要我每天微笑上班打卡吗？”  
“当然那还是挺难的，”摘下围裙脱了烘焙手套的亚茨拉斐尔歪头，想了想那次化妆成克劳利去地狱见到的地狱众生相（尤其是哈斯塔那一身烂布和那对没眼白的大黑眼珠子），真心实意打了个寒战，擦擦手去厨房找餐刀切水果挞，“但是想开点克劳利，也的确不是每个人都能像你那样——我的意思是说，不是每个非自然生物，你懂我意思吧？”

没有什么小恶魔能比你更好了：克劳利发达的想象力瞬间把这一句话在脑海里补全。水果挞的香味儿从厨房里传了出来，他头上那根逆着的毛刹时被轻易捋顺抚平。活了六千年依旧孩子气的老魔鬼决定今天不再计较这些事（当然不保证明天还会不会），然后把腿搭在了面前的茶几上，蹭了蹭格子布的沙发就舒舒服服睡了过去。

——有些苹果，千方百计吃到嘴里了觉着甜，却害怕大家都知道苹果甜，更怕让苹果觉着自己不甜。

——可是爱呢，真是这样一粒万千思绪纠缠其间的结，倘若哪天理清了带着脑子说话开始讲道理，那大概也算不上是爱啦。

-end-


End file.
